Breathe (Ceremonials)
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "Just breathe, Sollux. Freaking out never saved anybody, so just... breathe." SolKat one shot. Companion piece to "Freckles", "Stars", "Break-In", and "Constellation Counting", all of which are now part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver". T because it's Homestuck, general because humor really doesn't apply and the fluff category doesn't exist.


**A/N**: Have another one shot.

This is now part of a series I'm labeling "Of Freckles and Silver". Freckles, Stars, Break-In and Constellation Counting are all included in this series as well, and I will probably compile them into one post, as different chapters.

Ciao for now!

~Webs

* * *

_Breathe. Just breathe, Sollux. That's right: inhale, exhale. Inhale exhale. Just... breathe. _I repeat this mantra to myself, over, and over, and over, and over again as I look at myself in the mirror. _Just keep breathing and don't think about it._  
A black suit, a silver bow tie, a white flower in my lapel.  
Holy shit, I'm hyperventilating again! _No, no. Just breathe. Breathing is good, right Sollux? Breathing helps calm nerves, and settles upset stomachs, and_- Aw, who the fuck am I kidding? I'm kind of flipping the fuck out.  
_Sollux, you have _got_ to get a hold of yourself. Flipping the fuck out never saved anyone, and it sure as hell won't save you now._  
I mentally slap myself, leaning my hands on the edge of the sink. Having arguments with yourself probably won't save you either.  
_Well, forgive _me _if I was trying to help! If anyone sees you in this state, _you _flipping the fuck out is going to be the least of our worries!_  
"Yep, there'th definitely thomething wrong with me." I splash cold water on my face to try to calm myself down, but of course it just makes me more jumpy and nervous and terrified and-  
_For heaven's sake BREATHE!_  
This time, I listen to the little, loud voice in the back of my mind, which sounds kind of like a very whiney kid-version of me, and inhale slowly, holding the air in my chest for a moment before letting it out.  
I pride myself in not being easily scared, but right now, I'm downright _terrified, _and I honestly don't know how to deal with that. Actually, at this current point in time, I don't know how to deal with _anything_. Everything seems like it's going to hell, but I know it isn't, and my heart is racing like I just ran a marathon, and I'm still flipping the fuck out, and-  
"Sollux?" What was I freaking out about again?  
I turn and see KK peaking around the door to the overly-fancy bathroom I'm currently standing in. He's paler than I've ever seen him, but he looks exceedingly relieved to see me. "Um, can I come in?" I nod, suddenly much calmer than I was five seconds ago.  
KK slowly enters the bathroom and joins me in front of the marble-topped sink, and I can see him visibly trembling. I automatically reach for his hand, lacing my fingers through his; I think I need his support right now as much as he seems to need mine.  
I force a smile though, hoping to reassure him. "Ithn't it bad luck to thee each other before the theremony?" He gives a shaky laugh, though his slapdash smile seems sincere.  
"That only works if one of us is wearing a dress, dumbass. Does it look like I'm wearing a dress?" Far from it: Kanaya made both our suits, and KK's looks about as far away from a dress as you can get.  
Kanaya, claiming it would bring out his eyes, had accented KK's tux with a deep-burgundy red vest, a matching tie, and had even made the back into a tailcoat. Mine is basically a mirror image of his, except instead of red, Kanaya assigned me dark blue (save for the silver bow tie), and the tail is a bit longer.  
I had managed to tame my hair a little bit, but it looks like KK was far from achieving that: his gold-blonde locks are just as wild as always, perhaps a bit _too _wild for the occasion, but I'm glad they are, because the sight of something familiar really helps with the nerves.  
"So, we're really going through with this." I stroke my thumb across the back of his hand in soothing circles.  
"Yeah, I gueth we are..." _Breathe, Sollux, or do you _want _to have a mental break-down in front of KK?_  
"Um, I'm kind of deadpanning..." I sidle over next to him where he's leaning against the counter.  
"Me too." I murmur, afraid that my normal voice will forsake me for a trembling one.  
KK laughs again, though his lips betray his anxiety, and the only color on his face seems to be his freckles. Somehow, he still manages to be the most attractive thing I've ever seen, and maybe that's why we're sanding here in the first place: 'Cause I'm a selfish bastard who doesn't want to share KK with anyone else.  
That thought brings a smile to my face, and I lean over to nuzzle my nose into his hair, just above his ear. I can almost feel the tension drain from his shoulders as he turns his head to meet my eyes, his lopsided-grin back on his lips. Ooh, is he taunting me?  
Just as I'm about to kiss him, Dave shouts "Hey lovebirds!" loudly from the other room. KK and I look away from each other, blushing like teenagers just caught sneaking out of class. Actually, that's happened more than once.  
Dave opens the bathroom door, dressed in a very suave black suit, and ignores both of our flushed faces to toss a rose at KK, who has yet to put one in his lapel.  
"You two done romancing each other? 'Cause it's time." I clear my throat before answering.  
"Y-Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." Dave nods, then leaves again and I don't move until I hear the outer door close behind him.  
KK let's out another shaky breath, straightening and tucking the stem if the rose into his top button hole before turning to face me. I straighten as well, and nearly have a heart attack when he reaches up to straighten my bow tie. Once he's completed that, he meets my gaze, smiling softly.  
"You ready?" He murmurs. I smile back, nerves rising again.  
"Yeah." His smile explodes into a full-blown grin, his real character showing through.  
"Then let's get hitched."  
_Just... breathe._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for slow updates on my multi chapter projects. I'll really try to update them soon.

So um, not much to say about this one. This is before their wedding (obviously), and takes place after "Freckles", but before "Stars". KK is... Twenty, I think I decided, and Sollux would be too, since this takes place on May 25th, and Sollux's birthday isn't until May 30th (I have his birthday as May 26th in Charcoal and Scars, but changed it for this because who gets married the day before their birthday?)

If you find mistakes, or don't like something, tell me where and why and I'll look over it! ^-^

I think I'm done.

Ciao for now!

~Webs


End file.
